Through Mature Eyes
by Buddhacide
Summary: A oneshot about the generations of the Yamayurikai. The girls meet for an Italian dinner reunion, led by Youko and Sei. Accepting change is what keeps us together and soothes the pain of parting. Featuring romantic friendships and the bonds of love.


**Through Mature Eyes**

A oneshot about the generations of the Yamayurikai. The girls meet for a dinner reunion. Accepting change is what keeps us together and soothes the pain of parting.

Featuring: Yumi x Sachiko, Sachiko x Youko, Yumi x Sei, Sei x Shimako, Sei x Shizuka, Yoshino x Rei, Youko x Sei

* * *

It was 7:34pm and chilly downtown, but Yumi didn't feel uncomfortable at all.

She had come early to the Italian restaurant that Shizuka-sama had suggested. The opera apprentice was back in Japan to visit her grandparents, and she had managed to get back into contact with Sei-sama. The choice of a reunion was obvious: the bill would be split between the now-graduated Roses, Youko, Eriko, and Sei, and the current generation would be welcome to bring their own petite souers. Shimako happily obliged, inviting Noriko (the current Rosa Gigantea en bouton) to join the gathering. Yumi had asked Touko to come and catch up with Sachiko, but she had declined due to family matters. It was unfortunate, but still…

"Yo!" cried Sei, embracing Yumi passionately and making her jump. They stood just outside the fancy entrance to the pricey restaurant. It was heavily decorated with Sicilian frescoes, and the bright interior was warm and inviting. "The bolognaise here makes me hungry, but you make me hungrier."

"Rosa Gigantea!" cried Yumi, laughing and admiring Sei's slim jeans and shirt. She hated to admit it, but Sei's arms around her never felt uncomfortable. She looked very smart with short hair as well (every hairstyle seemed to suit her). "You'll never get tired of surprising me like that, will you?"

"I'll keep at it until I'm too old to lift my arms." Sei grinned and hastily lifted her arms away from Yumi. "Well, well. Look who's here."

"Good evening, Sei-sama," said the beautiful Sachiko coolly, dressed in attire similar to what she had worn on her first date with Yumi. Beside her was Youko, her wry smile aimed directly at Sei. "I don't mind you showering affection on my petite souer, but do remember that until I graduate, she is still _my_ petite souer."

"Onee-sama!" laughed Yumi, hurrying to her side. "Is everyone here?"

"I called Rosa Canina. She's inside with Shimako on level two. Eriko said she'd be late because she's on a date with one of her brothers again. And Rei and Yoshino…" Sei put a hand to her chin, pretending to think hard. "Hmm. Yes, the Rosa Foetida family are all MIA tonight."

"Don't be silly, Sei," said Youko. She looked mature and snazzy as always, in her office blouse, skirt and high heels. She pushed open the glass door. "Let's not keep Sei's rivals waiting, shall we? We have much to talk, laugh and reminisce about tonight."

The inside of the restaurant was comfortable, spacious, and contemporary. Youko looked at Yumi, smiling at the latter's delight. It had been a while since the entire group got together, after all.

This promised to be a fantastic night.

* * *

"I missed Japan," said Shizuka quietly, her elegant eyes meeting Shimako's angelic pupils. "I don't know if Rosa Gigantea – no, Sei-sama – missed me. But I certainly missed the entire White Rose family."

"You were called Rosa Canina before you graduated. Pink is the blended colour of red, white, and yellow. So you should never feel out of place with us. Your home is here." Shimako was sitting across from Shizuka, at the furthest end of three joined tables. Their outfits were smart, womanly, and warm: perfect for tonight. The emotions between the former rivals did not abate as Sei shouted out a greeting from the staircase. "It's been a while, my blooming flowers!"

Shimako's eyes shone as they fell upon her onetime grande souer. A flood of memories pounded at her heart, and while so many of them should have been enough to make her cry with joy, they seemed to cut deep instead. "Good evening… Sei-sama."

"Oh, why so cold?" laughed Sei, catching the younger girl off-guard. She quickly scooted up to the seat beside her. "Is _Onee-sama_ too good for me?"

"Not at all… my Onee-sama," said Shimako, flustered by the sudden rush of affection from Sei. "I thought – "

"Pay her no mind," sniffed Sachiko, who was sandwiched between Youko and Yumi. The Red Rose family was complete. "She's just teasing you."

Sei glanced at Shizuka, and they smirked at each other. "We've already dealt with each other," said Sei, "so she's already… satisfied."

"Sei-sama! Exactly what do you mean?"

"Helloooo there!" cried Sei, looking relieved at the chance to interrupt Sachiko's rebuke. From the staircase stepped a tall, boyish girl with her petite cousin. Rei gave a gentle wave, while Yoshino hurried to Yumi, untangling the woollen scarf she shared with Rosa Foetida. "It's great to see everyone again," cried Yumi. "Is Eriko-sama not here?"

"Don't hold your breath for her," beamed Yoshino, her dislike for Shizuka seemingly forgotten. "She's held up with that teacher from next door – Yamanobe-sensei, was it?"

"Apparently, she's gone to lend him some money. Onee-sama told me he's broke because he spent all his savings on a Tyrannosaurus thigh bone." Rei scratched her head, sighing and taking off her blue overcoat. "She really does like weird things and strange people."

"Anyway, she'll come when she comes. Has everyone ordered?" asked Yoshino.

"The bolognaise will do me. It's good here," replied Sei, waving for the waitress. "Shimako? Shizuka?"

"Linguine cabonara for me," said Shimako.

"The same, and a glass of juice with that," agreed Shizuka. "We already looked at the menu while we were waiting for you."

"Yumi and I will share a pepperoni pizza," said Sachiko, and Yumi nodded happily.

"What a lovely idea," whispered Yoshino. "Rei-chan, Rei-chan, let's copy them shamelessly."

"Then what kind would you like?" replied Rei kindly, peering down at the pizza section on the menu.

"Anyway, it's been a few months since we actually sat down together," said Sachiko, as Yumi took her hand in hers. "It would be poor form for you not to tell us what's been happening, Onee-sama."

Youko and Sei – the two university students of the Yamayurikai circle – looked at each other, and they both began to share a secretive giggle.

"What?" cried Sachiko indignantly.

"Don't worry. We came to dinner to talk and share, after all," said Youko, putting a hand on Sachiko's shoulder. "I'm studying law, remember? There's a lot of revision involved, so much that I haven't had time to look for part-time work yet. Still, I look forward to it everyday. And Sei…"

"The usual," smiled Sei, winking at Yumi. "Lillian campus life is good. Especially when I'm just a ten-minute walk to where you girls are. But…" She glanced at Shimako. "I don't think I need to watch over you too often anymore."

"Oh, I almost forgot," said Shimako, perking up. "Noriko should be here any minute now." Noriko was her petite souer and hence the current White Rose's en bouton. They were not alike: Shimako was the quiet angel, whilst Noriko was the passionate, sometimes hot-headed advocate for Buddhist art. Nevertheless, they loved each other as deeply as any of the other sisters, and Noriko had managed to find a place in Shimako's heart which not even Sei had been able to penetrate.

As Youko, Sachiko, Rei and Yoshino continued to exchange accounts of the events in recent months, Yumi and Shizuka glanced at Sei, who did not exhibit any immediate change of expression. "And you've been taking care of this Noriko?" asked Sei, gazing at Shimako with her characteristic, easygoing tenderness.

Shimako nodded shyly. "Yes."

Sei smiled, although her eyes shone with a wistfulness that even Youko and Yumi could not foresee. "That's wonderful."

"_SorryIwasheldup_!" came Noriko's panicked voice, as she crashed up the staircase and rushed toward their table. Dressed in a jumper and jeans, she stared at the assembled group, horrified that she had been this late. "Rosa Chinensis… and Shimako-san!" she cried. "And…"

"Hello," smiled Youko. "I believe this is the first time I've seen the heir of Rosa Gigantea."

"Hey," said Sei. "So you're the victim of my petite souer's shenanigans."

Shimako blushed at the unfair description. Noriko blinked, before realizing that Sei was the one in the group with the quirky humour. "Yeah. Yeah, but I think I chose to be her victim. And it's been my honour. Oh, don't worry about an extra seat," she said hastily, as Rei rose to move yet another table closer. She looked at Shizuka and Shimako, and noticed that beyond Shimako was an empty wall seat. "I'm not too hungry tonight, so I won't need to eat. I'll just have a melon soda," she said eagerly, hurrying to snuggle beside Shimako.

Rei and Yoshino grinned. "So aside from my Onee-sama, everyone's here," said Rei. "I'll text her and remind her that her promise to pay a third of the bill stands."

"Rei-chan has a cruel side too," laughed Yoshino, clutching Rei's arm harder.

"Wow, I wasn't lying when I said the spaghetti is good here," cried Sei, beaming at the large plate of steaming hot spaghetti and sauce that the waitress laid before her. "Good choice of venue, Rosa Canina."

"I've come to enjoy Italian food after studying there for so long," said Shizuka quietly, as the cabonara arrived for her and Shimako.

"_Itadakimasu_!" declared the girls in unison, as another waitress approached with Youko's ravioli and the pizzas. Shimako lifted a forkful of linguine, offering it to Noriko like a mother bird offers food to a chick. Noriko blushed at the public indulgence, but wouldn't dare to turn her down. She opened her mouth with an obligatory "aah," and Shimako shone like a star.

The Yellow and White Rose families now spanned three generations, the Red Rose four, if Yumi counted in Touko. Things had evolved so far in the span of three years. The traditions had been faithfully kept even as the onetime youngsters – Youko, Eriko, and Sei – had become university students, leaving their high school years behind in the form of memories in sticker photos, albums, and forgotten stationary and exercise books.

No. Not just memories.

Youko and Sei had suddenly fallen silent, their ravioli and spaghetti momentarily forgotten, and the younger girls could sense that they were thinking about something important and deeply personal. Yumi and Sachiko looked at each other, and Shizuka smiled. "It feels strange, doesn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" said Rei defensively. "Nothing's wrong."

"No, nothing's wrong at all," said Sei quickly. "But Rosa Canina's right. It does feel strange, maybe _because_ everything feels so right. It's like we never left. It's like time never passed and we didn't move on."

Youko laid a hand on Sachiko's hand, and Yumi beamed. "Yes… it is a good thing, really. To know that it's not just Lillian and the souer system that binds us."

"Onee-sama?" stuttered Sachiko.

"You have become a fine young woman," said Youko softly, "and it must feel annoying for me to offer you advice. Please know that it's for my own sake. And then maybe you'll understand that former Roses are just human beings with living feelings. We miss the past. We miss people. Sei, Eriko and I just don't want to lose you… or the younger ones," she added, glancing at Noriko. "Sei and I would be so happy if we could all hold hands along the journey called life."

"I knew that, of course," said Sachiko, although it was clear that she was caught off-guard by Youko's wisdom. Her voice shook slightly. "Even though you're not by our side at school, as long as you let us know that you're doing fine from time to time…"

"What's with this?" grumbled Yoshino, nibbling at her pizza slice. "Talk about something more cheerful."

Shimako and Noriko started to laugh. "If I may butt in, she's right," said Noriko, her hand on Shimako's. "We're here to enjoy a night of Italian cuisine. So let's!"

Yumi smiled. _No matter what happens to us, everyone here will remain the same people I love._

It had all come full circle. Conversation resumed, and they talked of many things – Shizuka's budding career in Rome, Rei's newest cake recipes, Eriko's quirky taste in men, and the latest hot shopping districts. Old and new, senior and junior – for tonight, at this uptown restaurant, the girls of Lillian simply enjoyed each other's company in the midst of pasta and soft drinks. Desserts would follow - gelati, hot chocolate, and cake provided a perfect finishing touch to the joyful mood. In many ways, this was how it was supposed to be. What else could they do, given the different paths they had chosen?

It wasn't about staying together. It was about being able to accept parting.

* * *

_10:23pm_

"I'm sad that it's over," sighed Youko, as she walked side-by-side with Sei by the river that lay beside the outer district. Neither felt like going home just yet. "Lovely food, a nearly perfect turnout, and the pleasure of checking up on our souers: what more could we have asked for tonight? I wish we could do this more often, but Shizuka will fly back to Rome on Monday, and we've got exams next week. I wonder if Sachiko and the others will be free for a Halloween party?"

Sei kicked at a pebble on the ground. "Hey… those three looked kind of more grown-up tonight, didn't they? It was as if they looked… just a little bigger. It was kind of hard to tease them like I used to."

"You just can't get over their maturity. You were paralysed with Shimako compared to how you used to talk with her. Don't worry. She's in good hands with Noriko. Let them bond even further. Then Noriko might be willing to let you share her grande souer."

"Shimako is my petite souer," grumbled Sei, in a rare display of attachment. "Do I need to ask anyone if I can hold her?"

"She _was_ yours," corrected Youko. "You're not a high school student anymore. Until Sachiko and Rei graduate, you'll be stuck with Eriko and me."

She looked at the bright moon as they continued to walk. "You… didn't tell them about us."

"Do you want Sachiko to breathe fire at me? What do you think she'd say if I told her I seduced you and we're in a no-strings-attached relationship? She'd strangle me with her bare hands!" Sei reached out and took Youko's arm. Her kind eyes looked into Youko's shining irises. "It's not like I was clueless. I knew you tried to take care of me as early as our first year at Lillian. I was immature back then, and even when I forced myself to change I couldn't bring myself to admit it…"

"Three years of unrequited love," smiled Youko bittersweetly, her heart beating faster. "Shiori, Shimako, Yumi, and even Shizuka earned your affections before I. And even now, we're not technically girlfriends."

"But I love you." Sei closed her eyes as she buried her face into Youko's shoulder. She took a deep breath, savouring her scent. "I really do. Believe me when I say that."

"I believe you. Even if you're lying." Youko lifted the other's hand to her lips and kissed it, unwilling to let her go. "Are we meeting after uni tomorrow?"

"Dinner, after class. And you're coming over for the night, so I don't want to hear any nagging from you."

"_Hai, hai_."

The night had passed too quickly. Those years at Lillian had passed too quickly. Everyone had changed tonight. That meant these treasured relationships had changed, too.

Just like the waxing and waning moon above Sei and Youko.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
